


Shepard’s Got Em Peg-legged

by MariStellata



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Canonical Character Death, Disabled Character, F/M, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariStellata/pseuds/MariStellata
Summary: Shepard is an amputee. She has prosthetics so no one really notices but after a confrontation she reveals it to joker.
Relationships: Jeff "Joker" Moreau/Female Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 6





	Shepard’s Got Em Peg-legged

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to get this wrote down before I forget my idea for it.

She had ventured up to the cockpit to check on her pilot, being captain was still new so she wanted to make sure she has good interoperability with the crew. Not understanding her intent to just check in , and partially looking for an excuse to fight the sudden change in leadership, Joker starts talking about his Vrolik syndrome and asking if she thinks that makes him weak. Rather than dignify the question and his anger with a response Shepard sits down beside him in one of the co pilot seats and pulls up her pants leg to show the metal that makes up her faux legs andafter clearing her throat she asks if knowing she is technically what would be considered a cripple as well affects his opinion of her being able to do her own job. They sit in silence for a few moments. 

He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, shocked by the revelation she had allowed him. “Ah, no ma’am.” He manages embarrassed at his own blunder but she just drops the pants leg back to cover the metal and gives him a warm smile. “It’s fine Mr. Moreau. So long as you can respect me despite my weaknesses I have no reason to question yours. Just keep me posted if you need anything related to keeping this shiny rust bucket running ok?”She chuckles dryly before taking her leave. 

It takes a while to process the event, she hadn’t babied him or acted like his osteogenesis had mattered at all to her. And with each landing and excursion they had needed to take to work on various missions through the galaxy her obvious trust in his abilities strengthens his velleity for her to be nearby. He’d never ask it of her though, she had so much to do, it would be selfish of him to request her company. He finds joy in how she seems to appreciate his humor, and his ego is consistently stroked by her compliments as to his piloting abilities. If it weren’t for Kaiden’s insistent flirting with her, Joker would shoot his shot. But as time goes on it becomes clear how affectionate the pair are with each other so Joker keeps his own feelings for her under-wraps. 

Jeff doesn’t know if anyone other then himself and Dr. Chakwas is aware of her... affliction. He wouldn’t have guessed if he hadn’t actually seen the attachments with his own eyes. Shepard certainly doesn’t seem hindered in the slightest by them.She takes a very hands on approach with every mission, if her team is in the field she is out there with them; rain, snow, lava, or whatever. 

Then Virmire happens, in order to save the larger group of people including captain Kirrahe and Ashley, Shepard makes the obvious choice. But in so doing loses Kaiden. The whole team feels the loss significantly, Ashley going as far as to blame Shepard. No one brings up lieutenant Kaiden Alenko’s relationship with Shepard. And Joker finally realizes Shepard isn’t the type to show her own pain, in fact she’s on par with him in that aspect.


End file.
